Disney Dreamwork High
by Boa Jade and Vinsmoke Julie
Summary: Jim Hawkins, who's kinda a rebellious teenager, loves hanging out with his friends and helps his mom with the restaurant and he falls in love with a royal popular girl Ariel. Jim/Ariel, Tulio/Esmeralda and other shippings.
1. Chapter 1

"Jim! Its time to get up!"

His mother Sarah yelled from downstairs. Groaning, Jim picked his head up from his pillow to look at the clock next to his bed, seeing the time, it was a hour and a half before school started. Today was his first day back to school High School.

Jim: summer was not long enough" he got up, stretched, got dressed and brushed his teeth. As he was getting ready, a little pink goo popped in front of his face, smiling

Jim: hey Morph good morning" patting the cute pink goo, he snuggled in his Jim's face and Jim laughed. Morph is Jim's pet goo, he's been with Jim for years.

Jim: sorry little buddy, can't play right now. Got to get to school" Morph frowned turning into tears on Jim's hands

Jim: hey don't worry. I'll be back soon, alright" Morph morphed back to his normal self, smiling causing Jim to smile. He went downstairs to see his mom serving a few guests. In the Benbow Inn they live in, the lower part was the restaurant and the upper part were the rooms. Its was just Jim, his mother Sarah and Morph. Jim's father walked out on them when Jim was 5 years old, but they've been fine without him.

Jim: hey mom morning

Sarah: good morning honey" giving a guest a glass of orange juice

?: Oi Sarah I got table six's order" said John Silver, he was a long time friend of Jim and his mother, he was the chef in the Benbow Inn

Sarah: thank you Silver" she took the tray and walk towards the table

Silver: Oi Jimbo Mornin

Jim: hey Silver

Silver: so you excited for school?

Jim: yeah sure can't wait" he said sarcastically

Silver: oh come on these are the best years of your life, seeing old friends, making new ones might even meet a beautiful lassie too" Jim smiled and said "yeah" he picked up a apple, bit into it and said "well I'm out of here"

Sarah: you're leaving already?

Jim: yeah, it being the first day, everyones gonna be there early to hangout. I'm gonna meet Miguel and Tulio there

Sarah: alright have a good day, be safe

Jim: always. See ya guys" he walked out the door.

* * *

Jim was walking to school

Jim: I wonder how this year is gonna be? Hopefully it won't be full of assholes." He heard a car horn from a Jeep Wrangler drive by running a Stop Sign almost hitting Jim, until he moved out the way

Jim: Whoa!

?: get a car loser!" the driver in the Jeep said

?: Oh~ Gaston" three blonde girls said, one sitting in the passenger and the other two sitting the back said. Jim sigh and said "that is what I'm talking about" he got up and kept walking to school, after a little bit he arrived at the school yard Disney High. All of students were on the yard, talking and hanging out mostly the popular royals. The popular royals are some of the richest people in the city, they considered Jim and his friends low classes. So they really couldn't socialize with each other at least that's what the teenagers thought.

Jim: I wonder where Miguel and Tulio are? If I know those two they're probably by the football bleachers" he walked to the bleachers, he looked around

?: hey Jim!" Jim looked and saw his two best friends Miguel and Tulio two brothers, they've been friends for a long time, sitting on the bleachers

Jim: Tulio and Miguel" he walked up the seats to them. High fived them and said "How you guys been?" sitting down with them

Miguel: great can't complain

Tulio: tired why couldn't summer lasted a bit longer

Jim: that's what I said

Miguel: aw come on guys being here with some these beautiful ladies" looking at girls that walked by

Tulio: well that's the only good part" Jim smiled

Jim: we should probably stop staring before it gets weird

?: too late." they looked and saw it was Esmeralda, she was another member of their group she's been with Jim, Miguel and Tulio since middle school. She's also been Tulio's crush for the longest.

Esmeralda: guys are losers" she smiled, they smiled back. Tulio got up to her and said "Esmeralda how have you been my dear?"

Esmeralda: I've been fine and its good to see you too Tulio" she patted on the cheek and sat with Jim and Miguel

Jim: you've changed

Esmeralda: so have you three" Tulio joined them

Miguel: so you guys think we have some new teachers and staff?

Tulio: hope so. Some of the old staff were weirdos

Jim: oh yeah that's true" he felt something poking the bottom of his shoe

Jim: what the hell?" they looked underneath the bleachers and saw the gardener Mole licking and smacking his lips

Mole: oh this is very rich with a slight tangy flavor

Tulio: see what I mean" Jim, Miguel and Esmeralda shook their heads and sigh

Esmeralda: anyway Jim how's the Benbow Inn?

Jim: its doing good

Esmeralda: that's great think maybe your mom would let us eat there after school?

Jim: oh yeah definitely, she won't mind

Esmeralda: good because I don't think I can handle the lunch here if Mr. Cookie is still cooking here

Tulio: hey you guys know his basic food groups

Jim, Miguel, Tulio and Esmeralda: beans, bacon, lard with a dash of whiskey!" they laughed

Miguel: yeah oh Jim how's your Solar Board coming

Jim: I got a few tweets I have to work on, but I'll have to working soon

Tulio: cool, maybe you can let me take it for a ride

Jim: yeah right Tulio" he said sarcastically, Miguel and Esmeralda laughed. The bell rang and some students started going in.

Esmeralda: well better get in there" she and the boys got up and headed toward the school

* * *

They entered the building, some students were standing around and talking by their lockers

Miguel: alright lets see where we can get our class schedule

Esmeralda: they're probably in the school office

Jim: lets go

Miguel: hey maybe we'll have the same classes together

Tulio: hm yeah right

Esmeralda: never know anything possible" as they were walking. Gaston shove past Jim carelessly, made a face and said "watch where I'm going" he laughed and kept walking

Jim: tsk

Miguel: you alright Jim?

Jim: yeah that's the asshole who ran a Stop Sign and almost ran me over

Tulio: hey he's one of the jocks. Them and the popular royals think they do whatever they want. Might be best to steer clear of them

Jim: yeah alright-" he bumped into someone, dropping their books

?: oh I'm so sorry" dropping down to pick up the books

Jim: sorry about that" he went down to help, he looked in the person's face, it was a beautiful girl with red hair with blue eyes and red lips. They looked into each other eyes

Jim: h-hi

?: hi

Jim: hmm I think these are yours" handing the girl the books

?: y-yeah thank you" taking the books. Miguel and Esmeralda smiled at the two along with another girl watching them while Tulio and another girl sigh

Jim: well sorry for pumping into you

?: oh its alright it was accident

Jim: ye-yeah hmm I'm Jim" holding out his hand

?: I'm-" she was about to shake his hand until

?: Ariel!" a boy with black hair showed up, wrapped his arm around her shoulder

Ariel: Eric

Eric: I missed you. Who's this?

Ariel: hmm this is Jim

Jim: hi

Eric: hi. Ariel lets go

Ariel: o-ok hmm nice meeting you Jim

Jim: you too" he watched Ariel, Eric and the other girls walk away. Miguel put his hand on Jim's shoulder

Miguel: you alright?

Jim: yeah. Lets go" they started walking away

Tulio: hey Jim remember when I said it would be best to steer clear of the popular royals. That was it." Esmeralda nudged him in the arm and said "Oh stop it Tulio" Jim looked back and Ariel looked back and they smiled.

 **Here's our Disney DreamWorks fanfic we were talking about. Its a Jim and Ariel love story, we just did Jim's start of the story next chapter will be Ariel's. Most of the characters from the Atlantis movie are the staff of the school, you'll see other Disney characters. Also if you're wondering who the girls who were with Ariel they're Mulan and Jasmine just thought we should tell you guys. Anyway we hope you guys like it and tell us what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

There's a knock on the door

"Ariel! Its time to wake up!" said Sebastian, the butler of the family

Ariel sat up in bed, yawn and stretched

Ariel: time to get ready for school" she got on out of bed, went to her closet and got dressed. She looked at the fish aquarium in her room to see her yellow and blue stripe pet fish Flounder

Ariel: good morning Flounder" the fish smiled and swam around. Ariel giggled and fed the fish some fish food

Ariel: I have to go now, but I'll be back soon" she walked out her room, went downstairs to the dining room for breakfast. The dining room was big, it had long table and a large aquarium with many tropical sea fish in it. The mansion she lived in, had a aquarium, large pool and water slide. Living in the mansion was Ariel, her six older sisters, their father Triton and Sebastian. Ariel and her sisters mother passed away some time when she was young, but they promised to move forward with their lives, its what their mother wanted. When she got there her six older sisters were already there eating

Aquata: look who's up

Attina: aw Ariel glad to see your up

Alana: did you sleep well?

Ariel: yeah" Sebastian walked toward Ariel, handed her plate with blueberry pancakes, scrambled eggs with orange juice

Sebastian: here you Ariel

Ariel: thank you" she started eating

Arista: ready to go back to school?

Ariel: yeah it'll be fun

Andrina: so you excited to see your boyfriend Eric?" she teased Ariel cutely

Ariel: oh yeah" her sisters didn't noticed the unsurety in her voice

Adella: did he text you good morning?

Ariel: yeah he said he'll meet me at school

Attina: he'll meet you there? Isn't the boyfriend suppose to walk the girlfriend to school?

Ariel: its fine, besides I'm walking with Jasmine and Mulan anyway" the doorbell rang, Sebastian went to go answer it

Ariel: that must be them" she got up from table

Sebastian: Ariel. Miss Mulan and Jasmine

Ariel: hey you guys

Mulan: Ariel" she hugged her and Ariel hugged back. Than Ariel hugged Jasmine

Jasmine: its been awhile

Ariel: it sure has" Jasmine and Mulan have Ariel's best friends since they were kids. That and they're fathers were friends also

Mulan: well we better get going

Ariel: oh yeah first day early day" as the girls were about to walk out the door

Sebastian: Ariel are you sure you wouldn't want me to drive you and your friends to school?

Ariel: Sebastian its fine. Its not that far

Mulan: and besides its a good workout

Jasmine: yeah should be fun" she said sarcastically

Sebastian sigh and said "very well. But just so you know your father will be working late tonight

Ariel: I kinda figured" Ariel's father was one of the richest men in the city, he owned most water parks and aquariums in the city called Atlantis Underwater Park. So it was natural that he come home late sometimes.

* * *

Ariel, Mulan and Jasmine were walking

Ariel: so Mulan how's Shang?

Mulan: he's fine

Jasmine: he's still captain of the football team?

Mulan: yeah, he said he's suppose to have a meeting with them

Ariel: so are the football members still the same?

Mulan: yeah Shang, Hercules, Gaston, Kronk and Phillip

Jasmine: well he's got work cut out for him still having Gaston on the team

Ariel: hey Gaston is such a arrogant jerk, I don't see how Shang deals with him

Mulan: that's what I said, but Shang said he'll try harder to keep him under control a little

Ariel: I bet that won't be easy

?: no it won't, but I'll try it" a voice shocked the girls, they looked behind and saw it was Shang

Mulan: Shang

Shang: hey" he wrapped his arm around Mulan's shoulder and kissed her

Mulan: thought you gonna meet us at school" with a smile on her face

Shang: yeah I wanted to surprise you

Jasmine: aww isn't that sweet" smiling. Ariel smiled too, but in her mind she couldn't help to wonder why couldn't Eric be like that or maybe a bit more. Her thoughts were interpreted when they heard and saw Gaston driving his Jeep Wrangler by.

Jasmine: and there's Gaston now" they saw him pull into the parking lot of the school, get out of his Jeep along with the three blonde hair girls flexing his muscles and posing as the girls awe at him. Ariel, Mulan, Jasmine and Shang couldn't help, but sigh at the sight

Shang: I'm gonna talk to him about that. Talk to you later

Mulan: ok, I'll text you

Shang: alright" they kissed and he walked off. The girls kept walking to the school, the school yard was full of students, talking and hanging out

Ariel: so where do you guys want to do?

Jasmine: well I want to go inside where's there's air conditioner

Mulan: I'm surprised Jasmine, you spent weeks at typical places with high temperatures

Jasmine: that's different that's typical heat, this is school heat" Ariel and Mulan sigh and giggled

Ariel: alright lets go" they headed toward the school, they almost bumped into two guys who were shoving each other playfully. It was Miguel and Tulio

Tulio: oh sorry about that ladies

Miguel: we didn't see you

Mulan: oh that's alright" they walked away from each other

Jasmine: low classes

Ariel: Jasmine don't be like that

Mulan: yeah we're all equals here, lets not be like those people

Jasmine: I'm just saying" they entered inside the school

Ariel: wow everything looks the same

Mulan: I wonder if we have any of old staff still here?" they walked to the office, they saw Wihelmina Packard, setting up her desk. Wihelmina Packard was the school secretary

Ariel, Mulan and Jasmine: hi Ms. Packard

Packard: hello girls

Mulan: I'm surprised you came back Ms. Packard

Packard: well they have me contracted here for a few more years so I'm gonna try to make the best of it

Ariel: that's the spirit

Packard smiled and said "well you girls are inside early"

Jasmine: couldn't take the heat outside

Packard: oh that's understandable. Well since you three are here, might as well hand you three your schedules" she handed them three sheets of paper. They took the papers

Ariel: thanks Ms. Packard

Mulan: yeah thanks

Packard: hey three less schedules I have to worry about

Ariel: well lets see if anyone else is here

Mulan: alright

Jasmine: sounds good

Ariel, Mulan, Jasmine: bye Ms. Packard" she waved as they walked out. As the girls were walking, they looked at the schedules

Ariel: lets see I have Ms. Marina for Music, Mr. Milo for Archaeological and Mrs. Jane for Biology

Mulan: Mrs. Jane is still here?

Ariel: yeah it looks like it

Jasmine: we should go see her

Ariel: yeah. What classes did you guys get?

Mulan: I have Mr. Tarzan for Gym, Mrs. Jane for Biology, Mr. Milo for Archaeological and Ms. Marina for Music

Ariel: so we're in the classes?"

Mulan: looks like it" they high five each other

Ariel: nice, what about you Jasmine?

Jasmine: I also have Mrs. Jane for Biology

Ariel: awesome all three of us have Mrs. Jane

Jasmine: I know its so cool and Mr. Genie for Choreographing

Mulan: that's great Jasmine

Ariel: wow we have some interesting classes

Mulan: that's for sure

?: well hello ladies" the girls turn and saw Joshua Sweet, the school nurse

Ariel: hi Mr. Joshua

Mulan: so you're still here too?

Joshua: yep I'm here til the end and I can't leave now what would you kids be without me?" the girls smiled

Joshua: so where you girls off too?

Jasmine: going to see Mrs. Jane

Joshua: oh she's right down the hall" he pointed

Ariel: thanks Mr. Joshua" they walked off, he smiled and waved. They arrived at Mrs. Jane's class room, she was setting up her class room

Ariel: hello Mrs. Jane!" causing the teacher to look back

Jane: ah Ariel, Mulan, Jasmine its so good to see you all again"

Mulan: you too Mrs. Jane

Jasmine: can't believe you and your husband are still here

Jane: yes well Mr. Tarzan just doesn't like the fact of change and I have I agree with him

Ariel: well that's good you're like our favorite teacher Mrs. Jane

Jane: thank you girls. Now you all better hurry off I think the bells gonna ring" the school rang

Jane: there it is

Mulan: alright guess we'll see you soon Mrs. Jane

Jane: ok girls" they walked out the class room. They were standing by their lockers

Jasmine: its good to see we still have of the old staff here

Mulan: that's true

Ariel: yeah" she felt her phone vibrate, looked at it and it was a text from Eric with a picture of him saying 'I'm here!' Ariel couldn't help but sigh. Mulan and Jasmine noticed

Mulan: hey Ariel what's wrong?

Ariel: nothing I got a text saying he's here

Jasmine: well that's good isn't it?

Ariel: yeah" her voice sounds unsure

Mulan: ok something's wrong what is it?

Ariel: well-" someone bumped into her causing her to drop her books, she and the person kneeled to pick up the books

?: sorry about that

Ariel: oh I'm so sorry" she looked at the person's face, it was a handsome boy with brown hair both parted at his forehead and tied to a brief rattail and blue eyes. They looked into each other eyes

?: h-hi

Ariel: hi

?: hmm I think these are yours" handing the girl the books

Ariel: y-yeah thank you" taking the books. Miguel and Esmeralda smiled at the two along with Mulan watching them while Tulio and Jasmine sigh

?: well sorry for pumping into you

Ariel: oh its alright it was accident

?: ye-yeah hmm I'm Jim" holding out his hand

Ariel: I'm-" she was about to shake his hand until

?: Ariel!" a boy with black hair showed up, wrapped his arm around her shoulder

Ariel: Eric

Eric: I missed you. Who's this?

Ariel: hmm this is Jim

Jim: hi

Eric: hi. Ariel lets go

Ariel: o-ok hmm nice meeting you Jim

Jim: you too" he watched Ariel, Eric, Mulan and Jasmine walked away.

Eric: he wasn't bothering you was he?

Ariel: no Eric he bumped by accident and he helped me pick up my books

Eric: still low classes should watch where they're going" Ariel and Mulan sigh. Jim looked back and Ariel looked back and they smiled.

 **Here's the next chapter, it told how Ariel started school and background. We told you guys most of** **the characters from the Atlantis movie are the staff of the school and you'll see other Disney characters. Tell us what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Jim, Tulio, Miguel and Esmeralda got their class schedules

Jim: lets see I have Workshop with Mr. Jumba, Mrs. Jane for Biology and Mr. Milo for Archaeological, what you guys"

Esmeralda: I have Mr. Genie for Choreographing

Tulio: oh Choreographing meaning dancing hmm maybe I can observe" he said flirting tone of voice, getting close to Esmeralda

Esmeralda: sure Tulio" she said sarcastically, pushing his face away and said "I also have Mr. Milo for Archaeological"

Jim: so we both have Mr. Milo that's cool what you Miguel, Tulio?"

Tulio: looks like we all have Mr. Milo for Archaeological and Mrs. Jane for Biology

Miguel: four of us in the same class together, sounds cool

Jim: yeah" they high five each other

Tulio: me and Miguel also have Mr. oh no

Esmeralda: what's wrong? Who else do you have?

Tulio: Mr. Vincenzo Santorini for chemistry

Miguel: that's not a oh no, that's a big oh no!

Jim: man I feel sorry for you guys" Esmeralda started giggling

Esmeralda: try not to get blown up

Miguel: oh come Esmeralda that is not-" the bell ring and a explosion go off, they turn behind them and saw Vincenzo covered in soot with a small fire on a bang of his hair

Vincenzo: ok dynamite do not make good Burners

Jim: was that the bell or the room exploding?

Vincenzo: hmm both

Jim: alright I think that's our cue to leave Esmeralda

Esmeralda: oh yeah, see ya guys

Jim: good luck" they both left. Leaving them both with Vincenzo

Vincenzo: ah Miguel, Tulio you two are on time. Well lets get started" he walked back into the room. Miguel and Tulio looked at each other, sigh and entered the classroom.

* * *

Over with Ariel, Mulan, Jasmine and Eric

Eric: that lower class wasn't bothering you was he Ariel?

Ariel: no Eric, he just bumped into by accident and helping me get my books off the floor

Eric: still he should watch where he's going

Ariel: its not a big deal Eric" Ariel and Eric have been dating a few years now. His family own the city's shipyards and some the ships too. People always said they make a cute couple, Ariel does love Eric, but he was too into the popular royals and lower classes, he would always look down people who weren't as rich as him and his family. It was starting to make Ariel uneasy being around him a little

Mulan was texting Shang, she giggled and said "Shang says he's at his first class Gym with Mr. Tarzan with Hercules, Gaston, Kronk and Phillip"

Jasmine: that's basically the whole jocks

Mulan: I know. I'm sure he's starting class, so I'll text him later

Eric: I better go too, I got to get to my modeling class, talk to later Ariel. Love you" he kissed Ariel on the cheek

Ariel: me too" she said with a low tone. Eric walked away, Mulan and Jasmine heard Ariel's tone of voice and saw her face expression

Mulan: Ariel you alright?

Ariel: Y-yeah

Jasmine: you sure? Eric kissed you on the cheek and said he loved you and you look a little depressed

Ariel: nothing its just-" the bell rang interrupting her "we better get to class"

Jasmine: yeah I have Mr. Genie now, I'll see you guys later in Mrs. Jane class" she started walking away

Mulan: alright Jasmine" her and Ariel walked in the other direction "and maybe you can tell us what's wrong" looking to Ariel

Ariel: fair enough" they kept walking

* * *

Esmeralda entered Mr. Genie's classroom. Inside the classroom was Jasmine, Meg and Chel sitting at their desks. She took her seat

Esmeralda: so this anyone where Mr. Genie is?

Chel: oh I'm such he's on his way

Meg: it is the first day after all" she popped her bubble gum. Jasmine over her eyes. Mr. Genie walked in

Genie: well hello everyone! Of course you know me, but if you don't my name is Mr. Genie I'll be your Choreographer teacher. I'll teach you ladies different kinds of dances from different nations! So are you ladies ready to get started?"

Esmeralda and the girls smiled

* * *

Ariel and Mulan arrived at Ms. Marina's classroom, inside were Ting-Ting, Su and Mei sitting at their desks, they turn and saw Mulan and Ariel

Ting-Ting, Su and Mei: Mulan!

Mulan: Ting, Su and Mei!" they hugged each other. Their fathers were good friends, they brought Mulan and the girls to play together when they were kids and they've been friends ever since.

Su: its good to see you again

Mulan: you too. Oh this is Ariel. Ariel this is Ting-Ting, Su and Mei

Ariel: hi

Ting-Ting: its nice to meet you

Mei: anything friend of Mulan's is a friend of ours

Ariel: thank you" they took their seats and Ms. Marina walked in the room

Marina: ok ladies, lets start things off I am Ms. Marina, I'm your music teacher. Let me tell you ladies, I accept nothing but the best so be ready for intense lessons

Ariel, Mulan, Ting-Ting, Su and Mei had worry looks on their faces

* * *

Jim arrived at Mr. Jumba's classroom, inside he saw two students he didn't recognize. It was Cale and Akima . Jim took his seat

Jim: hey

Cale: what's up names Cale

Akima: Akima

Cale: and you are?

Jim: Jim, Jim Hawkins

Cale: so you got Workshop with us?

Jim: looks like it

Akima: you build

Jim: I tinker a little

Cale: guess we'll see how good you are

Mr. Jumba walked in the classroom and said "aw hello everyone my name is Mr. Jumba I'll be your workshop teacher. We'll building and disassembling all sorts of things experiments, gadgets of all sorts! My evil geniuses! Oh sorry my mad scientists traits"

Jim, Cale and Akima smile

* * *

The bell rang their first period class ended. Everyone walked in the halls, heading to their next class

As Jim was walking he ran into Esmeralda

Jim: Esmeralda hey

Esmeralda: hey Jim, so how was your first period class?

Jim: its was alright. I think I'm like it

Esmeralda: made any new friends like I did?" she said sarcastically

Jim: yeah hardly. I wonder how Miguel and Tulio's class with Mr. Vincenzo went

Esmeralda: hmm maybe that should tell it" she pointed to Miguel and Tulio walking to them covered in soot. Jim and Esmeralda try holding their laughs

Jim: hey guys

Esmeralda: how did your Mr. Vincenzo go? Well I take it"

Tulio: ha-ha not really

Miguel: Mr. Vincenzo thought it'd be a good to mix nitric acid and hydrazine together

Tulio: so yeah that's why we look like this" Jim and Esmeralda tried harder to hold their laughs

Jim: sucks to be you guys

Tulio: don't remind us

* * *

Ariel and Mulan said bye to Ting-Ting, Su and Mei.

Ariel: well Ms. Marina such is something

Mulan: almost reminds of my old tutor The Matchmaker

Ariel: mean, serious, unpleasant, and harsh

Mulan: just about yeah" her and Ariel laughed. Jasmine arrived in front of them

Jasmine: hey guys

Ariel: hey Jas

Mulan: how was Mr. Genie's class?

Jasmine: it was ok for the most part" they heard laughing, looked and saw it was coming from Jim and Esmeralda laughing at Miguel and Tulio as they were walking by them.

Jasmine: for the most part" she whispered, while glaring at Esmeralda. Jasmine, Ariel and Mulan walked, but Ariel couldn't help to look back at Jim and smile

Mulan: so Ariel want to finish what we were talking about earlier

Ariel: huh?

Jasmine: you know about Eric

Ariel: oh

Mulan: so what's going on?

Ariel:... I don't know. Its just that Eric, he's become more self-obsessed

Jasmine: well its only natural, his family is one of richest people in the city like ours

Ariel: still

Mulan: are you thinking of breaking up with him?

Ariel: I don't know. We've been together for years, but I always had this feeling and imagine of having a nice wedding, but it wasn't with Eric

Mulan: really?" Ariel nodded

Jasmine: Ariel you should think hard about it" they entered Mrs. Jane's classroom

Jane: why hello again ladies

Ariel: hey Mrs. Jane

Jane: so how's school going so far?

Mulan: so far so good

Jasmine: hopefully it gets better

Jane giggled and said "I hope so too. Why you three take your seats, class will begin in any minute" they sat down close together. As the classroom was a teenage boy sitting the back of the class. It was Aladdin, he saw Jasmine and he heart struck, when she looked at his direction, he quickly turn his head away

The bell rang

Jane: ok class lets begin" Jim, Esmeralda, Miguel and Tulio entered

Esmeralda: sorry we're almost late Mrs. Jane, these two had a accident" pointed back at Miguel and Tulio

Tulio: aw come on it wasn't that funny" Jim laughed, Miguel rubbed the back of his head

Jane: I'm just glad you all could join us, please take your seats

As the four were heading toward their seats, Jim and Ariel noticed each other and smiled. Jim sat next to Miguel and Tulio sat next to Esmeralda

Jane: know for those of you who don't know me, my name is Mrs. Jane I'll be your Biology teacher

Miguel: hey Jim who knew we'd be in the same class as your girlfriend' he whispered teasing

Jim: she's not my girlfriend!" he whispered back

Esmeralda: he's right she's his crush" she whispered, Jim groaned

Tulio: even though he should avoid them" he whispered, earning a elbow in the shoulder by Esmeralda

Jane: everything ok over with you four?

Miguel: yes Mrs. Jane sorry

Jane: hm as I was saying we're gonna be discussing many mythology and past creatures and warriors. The first thing we're gonna be discussing this few weeks and I'm pretty sure Mr. Milo will be too. We'll be discussing The Big Four, so lets get started

Jim and Ariel were sneaking stares at each other, smiling

 **Jade and Julie: hey! Everyone! We're alive and ok!**

 **Jade: we've been busy for a while**

 **Julie: school, moving into our new house, internets been slow too**

 **Jade: but we're back and here's the new chapter**

 **Julie: Ariel is having some doubts being with Eric**

 **Jade: that means Jim can swoop in soon**

 **Julie: sorry we didn't go into detail with Jim and the others first period classes this chapter**

 **Jade: but hopefully we will in the next chapters**

 **Julie: as Cale and Jim they're gonna be rivals, but in a friendly way**

 **Jade: like K** **akashi and Might Guy**

 **Julie: but for Jim and Eric their rivalry is gonna be a hatred one**

 **Jade: yep, but those of you who might be wondering who The Big Four are**

 **Julie: its Jack Frost, Rapunzel, Merida and Hiccup, we thought we'd mention them**

 **Jade: yeah we love those guys so much. We thought we have Jane and Milo talk about them, their adventures, relationships and allies**

 **Julie: since they're older than the characters in the story now**

 **Jade and Julie: tell us what you thinks, we'll update the next chapter soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

Jane: For how the Big Four met, no one really knows for sure. Princess Merida's kingdom of DunBroch and the Vikings leaded many to believe Merida and Hiccup were star-crossed lovers. And Vikings and Scottish people to compete for her hand in marriage, causing Merida to run away." as Mrs. Jane was talking, Ariel looked over at Jim's direction a few times "Hiccup followed her and as he was following her, he ran into Jokul Frosti also known as Jack Frost which comes from Nordic myths and Hiccup was a Viking, he believed in Jack and was able to see him. As Merida was running, she stumble upon the tower belonging to Rapunzel the lost Princess of Corona, but the tower was protected by a dragon-"

Tulio: maybe there should've been a sign saying beware of dragon" he whispered, causing Jim and Miguel to snicker a little,

Jane: but not just any dragon I might add A Night Fury one of the rarest dragons to have ever existed. It attacked Merida, but lucky she was helped by Hiccup and Jack, Hiccup was able to tame the Night Fury and in doing so Rapunzel was able to come down from her tower meeting the three.

Mulan: but wait Mrs. Jane, wasn't Rapunzel handle captive by the witch Gothel

Jane: yes she was, but the witch didn't find about Rapunzel's leaving til a little later

Ariel: and Rapunzel was able to see Jack right?

Jane: why yes, because of her childish personality, Rapunzel was able to see him. In fact her relationship with Jack was like Hiccup and Merida's, he visited her constantly when she was a little girl and they've been in love ever since.

Mulan: wow guess that really is true love

Ariel: yeah" the bell ranged

Jane: ok everyone looks like that's it for today" she started packing her things "I think Mr. Milo is gonna talk to all about this in his class, so be ready" the rest of the class also started packing up their things and started walking out. As everyone was walking out the door Aladdin accidently bumped into Jasmine

Aladdin: O-oh um s-sorry" he blushed

Jasmine: sure" she said in a uncaring tone. She kept walking with Ariel and Mulan

Ariel: wow I guess love works in mysterious different ways

Mulan: yeah goes to show anyone can fall in love

Jasmine: just depends on who in my opinion" the school's intercom started

Packard: Good afternoon students of Disney Dreamwork High. I'm sure you're all to be glad back, heavens knows I am" she said sarcastically, Ariel, Mulan and Jasmine laughed at her usual tone "as you should know the Talent Show is two months away anyone can enter just make sure you keep it appropriate after that you all have your Homecoming Dance hope you all look nice too. And now principle Simba would like to say a word"

Simba: hello everyone I hope you all had a great break

Jim: would've been better if it was longer" he whispered to Miguel, Tulio and Esmeralda, Tulio nodded

Simba: and I hope we all have a good year and many more. I also want to say good luck to our school team in their upcoming game

Gaston: please don't need luck when they got me on their team" flexing his muscles

LeFou: haha you said Gaston old buddy old pal" LeFou Gaston's friend actual more like his underling and sidekick

Simba: I hope we all have a good rest of day too" the intercom went off

Miguel: its always good to know Mr. Simba is still principle

Tulio: yeah and its always nice to hear Ms. Packard cheery voice over the intercom too

Jim: come on I'm pretty sure we got lunch now

Esmeralda: oh goody Mr. Cookie's food can't wait" she rolled her eyes sighing. We walked to the cafeteria, it was full

Ariel, Mulan and Jasmine were in line getting their food

Cookie: here you kids" he handed out bowls of beans, bacon and lard all "eat ya hear. This is good food here"

Ariel: hmm thank you Mr. Cookie" taking her bowl

Mulan: yeah thanks" taking her bowl too

Jasmine: oh still not serving any salads or anything

Cookie: salads!? Salads?!

Jasmine: you know its made of vegetables maybe some fruit with it too. Its good for you it has proteins

Cookie: everything you need proteins is in here girly" he pointed in the bowl "beans, bacon, lard with a dash of whiskey. The four basic food groups" he handed Jasmine the bowl, she sigh taking it

Jasmine: great

Mulan: come on lets go" pulling Jasmine out the line

Ariel: thanks again Mr. Cookie

Cookie: sure sure" the girls were walking to found a table

Jasmine: I see some things never change

Mulan: you know Mr. Cookie doesn't like changing the menu

Jasmine: wish he did this stuff isn't exactly healthy

Mulan: I wouldn't say that to the jocks, they love it" Gaston poured the whole of food in his mouth in one gulp, LeFou laughed until Gaston take his bowl and did it again, sitting with them was Kronk, Hercules and Phillip. Kronk laughed calmly while Hercules and Phillip sigh at Gaston

Jasmine: I rest my case

Ariel: Mhm. Lets see if we can found a-" she was looking around, but she bumped into someone nearly spilling her food, she looked up and saw it was Jim, she was stun seeing him "oh sorry"

Jim: heh its alright. Ariel right?

Ariel: y-yeah

Jim: we gotta stop bumping into each other like this" they smiled and laughed a little, Miguel, Esmeralda and Mulan smiled

Tulio: hey guys come on

Jasmine: yeah Ariel Mulan lets find a table

Miguel: alright brother

Esmeralda: Jim

Jim: coming. So see you around

Ariel: yeah" they both went opposites way heading toward their friends, sneaking glances back at each other

 **Jade and Julie: next chapter**

 **Jade: its been a while since we updated Disney Dreamwork High, just been busy with Next Era so much**

 **Julie: but we're doing a pattern update Next Era than Disney Dreamwork High and back and forth**

 **Jade: we had planned on making this chapter longer, but decided to continue in the next chapter**

 **Julie: which hopefully will be up soon**

 **Jade and Julie: but tell us what you guys think**


	5. Chapter 5

Jim, Miguel, Tulio and Esmeralda got their food, found a table and sat down.

Miguel: yep. Mr. Cookie cooking still hasn't changed" lifting a spoon full of the food as it fell back into the bowl

Tulio: still greasy as ever

Esmeralda: which I'm not eating it" she pushed her bowl away

Jim: hey its best to eat something. We don't get out of school for a little while" he took a bite out of it

Esmeralda: yeah I'll pass still... So besides Mrs. Jane class and seeing you two" she pointed at Miguel and Tulio "covered in soot, how's your class going Jim?"

Jim: mm its ok. Mr. Jumba is pretty cool, he might let bring my Solar Board in to work on. He's got some tools that could help

Miguel: maybe he'll let you fly it around school

Jim: yeah right

Tulio: so Esmeralda what about Mr. Genie's class? Have we started any dancing yet?" he leaned in close to her

Esmeralda: no Tulio not yet" she put two fingers on his forehead "and you would be the last one to know" she pushed his head away, he smiled holding his head "but one interesting thing in Mr. Genie's class is, one of Jim's future girlfriend's friends in the class with me"

Miguel: oh really? Which one?

Esmeralda: the one with the pony tail sitting next to her" she pointed

Miguel: oh I remember her. Me and Tulio accidently bumped into her and the others earlier this morning

Tulio: yeah gave us a look after we apologized

Esmeralda: you two aren't the only ones. She gave me a look in class too

Jim: hmm. And by the way she's not my future girlfriend

Esmeralda: yeah sure" she smiled slyly "I guess that would explain the secret peeks she's been giving you since we got here" the boys were about to look until Esmeralda stopped them spreading her arms at them "not all of us. Jim look"

Jim looked over his shoulder and saw Ariel looking at him, she saw him looking in her direction she turned her head. Jim turned his head back to his table

Esmeralda: still think she's not your future girlfriend?" she smiled, Jim scoffed

* * *

Over at Ariel's table

Ariel was looking at Jim's direction

Jasmine: Ariel" snapping Ariel back into reality

Ariel: uh?

Jasmine: I said this weekend you guys want to come over for a sleepover?

Ariel: oh yeah sounds fun

Mei: Ooh we can stay up late!

Su: watch scary movies, gossip, give each other make overs

Mulan: whoa hold on. Is your dad gonna be ok with you three sleeping over?" Ting-Ting, Su and Mei's father was very protective of them, it took a while to convince him to let them go a public school

Mei: well you're gonna be there aren't you Mulan?

Ting-Ting: I'm sure he won't mind as long as you're there

Mulan: I guess, but still-" two hands covered her eyes

?: guess who?

Mulan: hmm Bruce Lee have you come to see me?" she smiled

?: haha no" the person took his hands off of Mulan's eyes, she looked and saw it was Shang

Mulan: I'm just joking" she giggled as they kissed

Ting-Ting, Su and Mei: hi Shang

Shang: hi ladies" he sat down with them

Mulan: so how's your classes going so far?

Shang: so far so good, Gym was exhausting can't believe in Mr. Tarzans age he's still flexible, fast and durable

Jasmine: Mrs. Jane did say he's at his peak

Shang: yeah he really worked me and the guys out

?: which why I'm glad I don't have the class" they turn and saw it was Eric "I can't afford to be sweating or anything"

Ariel: Eric you're here

Eric: of course" she sat down next to Ariel, kissing her on the cheek "but I'm not eating here, this food is still unhealthy and disgusting"

Jasmine: huh you're not the only one who thinks that

Eric: Shang

Shang: Eric

Ariel: so how are your classes going so far?

Eric: oh great Ms. Crulla says I am natural gifted with my good looks" he rubbed his face. Ariel spaced out for a moment, looking over at Jim, Tulio, Miguel and Esmeralda's table and saw them laughing at Miguel mimicking a boom with his head, she kept her eyes on Jim. "aren't you lucky to have a natural handsome good looking boyfriend Ariel?" he wrapped his arm around her, snapping her back into reality

Ariel: uh? Oh yes" she smiled. The bell ranged meaning lunch was over, everyone got up to leave

Shang: time for our next class

Mulan: who do you have next?

Shang: Mr. Milo for Archaeological

Mulan: really? Us too

Shang: aw man" he wrapped his arm her

Ariel: um Eric what about you?

Eric: same here. Isn't it great?

Ariel: y-yeah" they walked off hand in hand

* * *

Jim, Miguel, Tulio and Esmeralda were walking through the halls

Jim: looks like we got Mr. Milo next

Tulio: after that we get to go home

Jim: ahem to that

Miguel: so Jim Esmeralda you two got any plans this weekend?

Jim: nah haven't figure it out yet

Esmeralda: I might head to Hot Topic and get those Dragon Ear Cuffs

Jim: they got those?

Esmeralda: yeah they just got the orders in a little while ago

Tulio: think your step dad Frollo would a prove

Esmeralda: ugh! I don't even want to think about him

Miguel: he still doesn't know three of your best friends are guys huh?

Esmeralda: no and if he did he'd freak out and call me every name in the book

Jim: wow I don't see how you can deal with him

Esmeralda: its not easy, but I manage. He's still trying to jam his religion down my throat

Tulio: oh wow" he and the boys smiled, shaking their heads

Esmeralda: and for some reason, I've been getting a weird vibe from him" the boys looked at her

Tulio: weird like how?

Esmeralda: I don't know, but just weird" the boys looked at each other for moment in concern "but its probably nothing" she waved off "no need to worry" they kept walking "but Jim I'm surprised you don't have anything planned. I thought you would've had a date with one of your girlfriends" she smiled teasing

Jim: ugh. They're not my-"

Kayley: hey Jim" she walked passed them, she waved to him

Jim: hey" he said back

Esmeralda: hmm" she looked at him

Jim: look that doesn't mean nothing-"

Holli: hi Jim" she walked passed them, looking at Jim up and down smiling while walking away. The group stopped for a moment

Esmeralda: you can't say you didn't have a thing with her

Jim: ok that was in the past

Miguel: man you are one lucky bastard" he patted Jim's shoulder

Tulio: now if only you can get with her" he wrapped his arm around Jim's shoulder "or that other cute girl who walked passed and forget about that popular royal girl who might get you into trouble" Esmeralda rolled her eyes and pushed Tulio on forward "hey I was just saying" Miguel laughed, Jim snickered shaking his head as they followed them

* * *

In Milo's room (which kinda looked like a college classroom with five rows)

Gaston and LeFou sitting next to each other in the top row, Aladdin was sitting in a row below them on the far right by himself, Mulan, Shang and Jasmine were sitting in the same row next to each other on the left side and Ariel and Eric was sitting in a row below them next to each other.

Gaston: wow class hasn't even started and I'm bored out of my mind

Aladdin: out of your mind, I didn't think you had one" he smiled

Gaston: huh?! You say something?!" Aladdin put his hands on, smiling

LeFou: hey buddy watch it! Nobody talks to my best friend, old pal Gaston like that!

Shang: hey that's enough

Mulan: hm I wonder where Mr. Milo is?

Eric: maybe he's running late, he always was a bit clumsy

Jasmine: I wonder what he's gonna teach us today" Ariel had her head on her hands looking at the door

Ariel: _I wonder if he's gonna be here'_ she thought. A moment later Jim, Miguel, Tulio and Esmeralda entered the class, talking. Ariel's eyes widen a bit when she saw Jim enter

Eric: oh great more lower classes" Mulan and Shang just looked at him even Ariel "oh Ariel isn't that the same lower class that you were with this morning?" he looked at Jim

Ariel: yes, but it wasn't a big deal" she looked away, than looked back at Jim. As him, Miguel, Tulio and Esmeralda sat down close to each other, Tulio and Esmeralda was sitting on the last row while Jim and Miguel sat on the very last row. All four sat the far right

Jasmine: we already had a class with them once with Mrs. Jane. Now we have another one with them

Esmeralda: hey Jim look its your crush again" Jim groan

Jim: she's not my crush!" he said whispered

Esmeralda: well she's been eyeing since we walked in

Miguel: hey its not just her. Her friends from Mrs. Jane's class too

Tulio: and what looks like her boyfriend from earlier too

Jim: hmm" A moment later Mr. Milo entered the class, panting hard a little

Milo: sorry.. I'm a little late.. class... I got held up with something" he took a bottle of water from his bag and sip some of it "ah.. so for those of one who I am. My name is Mr. Milo I'll be your Archaeological teacher. We'll be discussing historical figures, sites and many more. So how about we get started?"

 **Jade and Julie: here's the next chapter**

 **Jade: we wanted to wrap it up here**

 **Julie: it felt right. We'll update the next chapter soon**

 **Jade: also just to let you guys know**

 **Julie: after the next chapter, we might make the story a One-Shot**

 **Jade: we kinda felt we were taking a little too long with the story**

 **Julie: so we get to where Jim and Ariel are a couple, and Ariel and Eric break up**

 **Jade: and many more, but until than**

 **Jade and Julie: tell us what you think**


	6. Chapter 6

Milo was talking about the Big Four, Gaston was leaning back in his seat looking bored, while LeFou was taking notes for him and Gaston. Just as the rest of the class was too.

Milo: now most people believe that even though Jack Frost was the one who brought the Big Four, but because of Hiccup's experience of leadership with the Dragon Riders of Berk and his leadership of Berk after his father died in battle" as Milo was talking, Ariel looked down at Jim with his head on his hand, when Eric wrapped his arm around her waist and whispered in her ear, she smiled a little

Ariel: Eric" she whispered she tried to move away. Jim had looked up at them

Milo: Eric can you and Ariel please spent your romance somewhere else?

Eric: sorry Mr. Milo" he unwrapped his arm around Ariel, he lean back in his chair, he looked down at Jim with a smug look. Jim huffed looking away, Ariel looked at him in concern

Milo: now can anyone tell me about the darkness the Big Four encountered?

Mulan: wasn't the darkness itself known as Pitch Black

Milo: yes it was very good Mulan. But he wasn't alone he did have followers with him

Shang: wasn't Mother Gothel one of them? She had Rapunzel captive to use her power

Aladdin: he also had Mor'du one was a strong ally of his too

Esmeralda: and than there was Red Death Pitch's dragon

Milo: yes. Yes. And yes. Most people believe they came together to because of them had grudges with the Big Four. Now-" the bell ranged "oh looks like our time is over. Alright class I hope you all enjoy the rest of your day. And I'll see you all tomorrow" he started packing up his bag. The students started standing up getting their things walking out

Gaston: LeFou you got my notes?!

LeFou: you bet Gaston old buddy old pal" he handed him a notebook

Gaston: nice

Shang: Gaston you really should do your own work

Gaston: why? My old buddy LeFou has no problem with it right LeFou?

LeFou: oh you bet Gaston" Shang sigh

Jasmine: I'm just glad school is over and we can go home

Mulan: today was pretty good so the first day

Jasmine: it always starts like that

Ariel: yeah. So Eric you want to come over with us to my house

Eric: oh sorry bae I can't. I have a sailing lesson to go too, next time alright?" he kissed Ariel on the cheek "I'll text you later. Love you" he ran off

Ariel: love you too" she looked down a bit

Shang: I better get going too. I got a workout session with guys in a little bit. I'll call you later ok

Mulan: you better" they kissed

Shang: Gaston

Gaston: don't worry Shang I'm gonna be in top shape as always" flexing his muscles "I'm the star of the team"

LeFou: you got that right Gaston

Shang: whatever" he rolled his eyes "see you guys" he ran off, Mulan, Ariel and Jasmine waved at him

Gaston: you ladies need a ride?" he leaned close to them smirking

Jasmine: hmm I think we'll pass

Mulan: yeah thanks" they walked away

LeFou: man Gaston looks like you shot down

Gaston: you forget LeFou" he smacked him on his back he fell down "there's many fish in the school for me to caught. Though there is one in particular"

LeFou: oh you mean-"

The Bimbettes: Gaston!~

Gaston: another time perhaps! Ladies! Lets go for a ride in my car" he wiped out his car keys, as the Bimbettes squealed and huddled around him walking out, LeFou followed behind

* * *

Over at Miguel and Tulio's lockers

Tulio: so glad today is over

Jim: who you telling" Miguel and Tulio closed their locker doors

Esmeralda: I don't know about you guys but I'm starving

Miguel: same here. Hey Jim you still taking us to your place to eat?

Jim: yeah sure. If my mom wouldn't mind

Miguel: of course she won't mind she loves us" Jim smiled shaking his head. When they got outside, they saw a black limo on the street "whoa a limo?"

Tulio: must belong to one of the popular royals. But who?" Ariel, Mulan and Jasmine walked upside them, laughing a little until they saw the limo

Mulan: oh Ariel looks like your ride is here

Ariel: Sebastian did say he would pick me up after school. He was worried about me walking to school for some reason

Jasmine: alright lets go! Beats walking" they started walking

Esmeralda: future girlfriend has a limo? Nice" she whispered to Jim

Jim: she's not my-"

Esmeralda: whatever" Jim sigh. Ariel looked over at Jim, he looked back. Ariel waved her hand at him and he waved back. Ariel, Jasmine and Mulan arrived at the limo where Sebastian opened the door for them

Ariel: Sebastian you really didn't have to come

Sebastian: nonsenses. I'm sure either of your fathers would want to girls to home after a long day

Jasmine: thank you" she and Mulan got in, Ariel was getting in but looked back to see Jim, Tulio, Miguel and Esmeralda walking away

Sebastian: something wrong Ariel?

Ariel: oh its nothing" she smiled getting in. Sebastian closed the door behind her, getting in the driver seat and driving off.

* * *

Esmeralda: I am starving. I can't wait to get something to eat, I can't do Mr. Cookie's cooking a whole year

Miguel: we could sneak out to get something to eat during lunch

Jim: yeah I don't think my mom would be pissed about us sneaking out of school to eat at my house"

Miguel: hey doesn't have to be at your house. There is Mickey D's, Taco Bell, Wendy's

Esmeralda: as long as they have side salads

Jim: alright here we are" they arrived at Jim's house Benbow Inn, they walked in "hey mom Silver I'm home!"

Sarah: welcome back

Jim: hey I'm not alone.

Tulio: hey Ms. Hawkins

Esmeralda: hello

Miguel: hey Ms. H

Sarah: ah Miguel, Tulio, Esmeralda good to see you three

Tulio: same to you Ms. Hawkins" him, Jim, Miguel and Esmeralda sat at a table together

Sarah: I also take it, you kids want something to eat huh?

Miguel: if it isn't too much" they smiled at Sarah, she sigh smiling

Sarah: what would you kids like?

Esmeralda: I'll have a grill chicken salad with ranch dressing and a ice tea

Miguel: I'll have meatball sub sandwich with a side of fries and a Mountain Dew

Tulio: I'll take a chicken sandwich also with fries and a Coke Cola

Sarah: alright" she wrote down the orders "and Jim you?"

Jim: I'll have a bacon cheeseburger with fries and a Sprint

Sarah: ok you food sure be ready in a little bit" she walked over to the kitchen window "Silver Jim and his friends are here! They have orders!" Silver peeked his head out the window

Silver: Jimbo! Lads and Lassie!

Jim: hey Silver

Miguel: hey!" him, Tulio and Esmeralda waved

Silver: I'll have your food ready in a flash" he went back. Morph floated over to Jim and the others

Jim: hey Morph" Morph landed on his hand "I'm back" he than snuggled in Jim's face causing Jim to laugh

Esmeralda: aw its Morph

Jim: hey remember everyone right?" Morph got happy and floated to everyone causing them to smile

Miguel: hey Morph

Tulio: haven't seen this little guy in a while

Esmeralda: still cute as ever" she held Morph in her hands, hearing her say Morph turning a heart, she smiled. Silver came out of the kitchen carrying trays of food and drinks, Sarah went and take some before Silver had a accident

Sarah: here's your food kids" her and Silver handed them their plates and glasses

Esmeralda: thank you

Miguel: thanks Ms. H

Tulio: looks great

Jim: thanks guys" and they started eating

Sarah: so how was school?

Tulio: some old some old

Esmeralda: pretty boring

Sarah: so nothing interesting happened?

Esmeralda: oh just maybe Jim has a girlfriend" Jim choked on his drink a little

Sarah: really?

Silver: well blow me down Jimbo!" he put his hand on Jim's shoulder, Jim pointed at Esmeralda "what's her name?!"

Jim: first off she's not my girlfriend. Second her name is Ariel

Silver: Ariel? Pretty name

Miguel: so is she

Tulio: yeah too bad she's a popular royal

Sarah: popular royal?

Tulio: you know rich people think they can do whatever they want

Sliver: ah spoiled kids

Tulio: yeah

Jim: but besides she already has a boyfriend

Silver: maybe that could change Jimbo

Esmeralda: that's what I was thinking, she seem to be interesting in him too

Silver: really" Jim sigh

Sarah: well I just hope she's nicer than those other girls you brought home" Tulio, Miguel and Esmeralda smiled at him laughing a little

Jim: yeah that's funny. You guys done eating?

Tulio: yeah" he took one last bite out of his sandwich, getting up with Miguel and Esmeralda "thanks again Ms. Hawkins" he took out a couple dollars along with Esmeralda putting them on the table

Esmeralda: yeah it was delicious

Sarah: thank you you're welcome here anytime you guys

Miguel: thanks. See ya later Jim" he patted Jim on the shoulder

Tulio: see ya man

Esmeralda: see ya loser" they walked out

Jim: yeah see ya

Sarah: get home safe

Miguel and Tulio: we will

Silver: good friends huh?

Jim: the best" he helped picked the plates, taking them to the kitchen and putting them in the dish washer

Silver: hope things go well for you and your lassie Jimbo

Jim:... yeah" he went up stairs Morph followed behind him, he went in his room, threw his bag on the floor, grab the remote flicked on the TV to the Simpsons, sat in his chair leaning back, putting his feet on his computer desk putting on his headphones connected to his computer went to YouTube listening to Going Nowhere Fast by The Endless Line, he looked up at the ceiling, closing his eyes

* * *

Over at Ariel's house

In Ariel's room, her, Mulan and Jasmine were sitting in her bed

Mulan: so you guys liking the school year so far

Jasmine: I guess. Hopefully it'll get better

Mulan: Ariel? You?" Ariel looked out the window for moment "Ariel?"

Jasmine: you ok?

Ariel: oh yeah." she smiled "I liking it so far" thinking of Jim smiling at her

 **Jade and Julie: hey guys. Here's the new chapter**

 **Jade: this was a long one**

 **Julie: yeah think this was the longest one we did**

 **Jade: hopefully the next chapter won't be as long**

 **Julie: yep we'll update the next chapter soon til than**

 **Jade and Julie: tell us want you guys think**


End file.
